hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Axis Powers Hetalia: Unlimited (fan video)
Axis Powers Hetalia: Unlimited is a fan video (or "MAD") that debuted on NicoNicoDouga on May 15, 2009. It was created by the fanartist MUGEN, and uses the opening theme from the anime Samurai 7, entitled "Unlimited". Summary The opening shot is of Ancient Rome and Germania, standing back to back. The scene quickly fades into a shot of Italy, standing melancholy in a field as he watches the sun set. The passing wind ruffles his hair and white flag, as the following shots flash by: *Switzerland and Liechtenstein curled up, in their matching military uniforms. *Poland and Lithuania, looking battle-worn. *Russia, standing in the snow with a rifle. Italy, Japan, and Germany stand in the middle of a battlefield, as the camera pans up to the reddened sky to show the title: "Axis Powers Hetalia: Unlimited". America walks through a crowd of black shadows, while England sits back in a chair. Shots of France, China (with a panda), and Canada follow. The bruised and beaten Axis continue to stand in the battlefield, as Italy looks down at his dirtied hand. The scene changes to a shot of Japan, as he stands in the ruins of a city affected by an atomic bomb. After-images are shown in the background of Japan running in fear, and of him lying down. White light surrounds Japan, as his eyes burn red. Gunfire goes off, as the video cuts to the next sequence: Germany and Prussia stand in the middle of a battle. Prussia mouths something, then proceeds to move forward. Germany is left with only Prussia's Iron Cross to hold in his hand. Another series of shots follow: *A younger Prussia (as a Teutonic Knight) backflipping with a sword. *Switzerland lunging forward. *Liechtenstein (pre-haircut) lying alone in a dark alleyway. *Turkey charging. *A younger France, followed by a split-screen shot of France and Holy Roman Empire. *China running in fear, followed by a shot of Japan unsheathing his katana and preparing to stab him. *Hong Kong fighting. *A shot of South Korea and Taiwan, followed by Taiwan breaking down and crying in a field. *Hungary screaming, as war rages on. The next shot is of America and England, facing off in the Revolutionary War. As England drops to his knees in grief, their past selves momentarily appear behind them (as a background shot of their hands letting go of each other is shown). As the camera pans away to show the battlefield, a weapon-wielding figure (which shifts between several nations) flips and leaps towards the screen. The figures in the shifting montage are, in order: *A shadowy figure, probably intended to be Netherlands *Belgium, wielding a sword *Prussia, in his Christmas Rampage bear outfit with a sword *Sealand, with a sword *Seychelles, wielding a swordfish *South Korea, with a sword *Cuba, carrying a rifle *Greece, using his cross as a polearm *Egypt, armed with a pike *Latvia, carrying a rifle *Estonia, carrying a rifle *Austria, carrying a rifle *Hungary, carrying her trademark frying pan *South Italy, with a scythe *Spain, with a rake *Russia, with his hose pipe *France, with a sword *China, with what, unusually, appears to be a scimitar *England, with a sword *America, whose sword begins to cut through the foreground, an effect that continues through the remainder of the characters *Japan *Germany *Italy The Axis proceed to march, as Germany salutes. A shot of Japan (in his WWI uniform from Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) follows, along with a shot of Italy with his arms spread out. A young Austria and Switzerland appear next, followed by a shot of Russia and his sisters (Belarus and Ukraine), and a group shot of the Nordic nations (Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden). The Baltics (Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia) appear next, along with Turkey, Greece, and Seychelles. The child version of America leaps at England and glomps on to him, as the video cuts to a split-shot of all eight main characters of the Axis and Allies, with the title "Unlimited". The video cuts to a scene of the eight all dressed in black, and then switches to a shot of them in their rightful colors. A happy Italy turns his head and opens his eyes, looking up to the sky. After a thank-you from the creator, Chibitalia pops up from lower right and waves to the viewer. The video ends here. Trivia *The shot with Poland and Lithuania references the Battle of Grunwald, alluded to in both Polish-Swedish Wars and What Happened After Tannenberg. *Russia's first scene references the Bloody Sunday massacre, alluded to in Bloody Sunday 1905. *Japan's sequence references the bombing of either Hiroshima or Nagasaki, which caused Japan to surrender. *Germany and Prussia's sequence is believed to allude to the dissolution of Prussia. *Liechtenstein's scene references the flashback sequence from the published version of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness (in Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2). *The scene with China and Japan is meant to reference the betrayal scene from The Story Of China And Teensy Japan, in which Japan injures China and sets off the First Sino-Japanese War. The sequence was cut from the anime adaptation, most likely due to the violent implications as well as the imperialism subtext. *America and England's Revolutionary War section references not only the war, but Cleaning Out The Storage as well. *The flashback of Austria and Switzerland references the webcomic version of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness, where Switzerland kept having memories of him and Austria in their youth. *There are split second flashes of five of the seven deadly sins in the second half of the video. *: Invidia (envy) appears after a clip of Switzerland shouting. *: Ira (wrath) appears after a clip of Turkey charging forward. *: Acedia (apathy) appears after a scene that shows France in a church, praying, with a sword. *: Avaritia (greed) appears after a scene showing a distressed China. *: Luxuria (extravagance) appears before the scene changes to Hungary screaming. External links *JUGEM Official blog *http://seta.blog16.fc2.com/ *http://pixiv.cc/acoco/ *http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=26615 Category:Fanon Category:Fan Videos